<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Writeober 2020 by ShakeSpearPoetsGhost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245710">Writeober 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakeSpearPoetsGhost/pseuds/ShakeSpearPoetsGhost'>ShakeSpearPoetsGhost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakeSpearPoetsGhost/pseuds/ShakeSpearPoetsGhost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Райтобер 2020. Работы — это либо драблы ≈ 100 слов, либо стихи.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ветер</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>...И я помню этот день, как будто он был вчера, воспоминания живы в моем хранилище памяти, они горят вечным огнем, и твой образ только подливает бензин в этот огонь. Все это есть мои чувства, все это есть следы черной масляной ручки, оставленные на мятой и поплывшей от воды бумаге моего дневника.<br/>
Я провожал Вас, с горечью отрывая от сердца Ваше прекрасное общество. Ветер играл с нашими волосами, заставляя их подниматься вверх, они лезли в лицо, мешали говорить, словно хотели, чтобы наши слова никогда не были сказаны.<br/>
Чувства вскружили мне голову, и я чуть было не нарушил чопорной интеллигентности и не назвал Вас на "ты".<br/>
...Но вам надо было идти, и Вы покинули меня, а я смотрел, как отделяется Ваша фигура, и только ветер играл в моих волосах. </p><p>И только ветер играл в твоих волосах.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ложь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В тот день я солгал. <br/>Ярость кипела во мне, бурлила словно сургуч, и этим сургучом я запечатал всю свою любовь к Вам. Остался только гнев, но гнев отнюдь не праведный, а роковой, разрушительный, не дающий светлым порывам прорваться сквозь толщу нашей души. Злость не знает пощады, она — ураган, уничтожающий все на своем пути; неважно, что стоит пред ним — добродетель или порок, — он обезличит все, не оставляя ни одного следа после себя. <br/>Ложь — это вечная спутница злости. Подобно одному из всадников апокалипсиса, она несёт несчастье и смерть. <br/>Ложь сыграла со мной злую шутку, навсегда изменив мою судьбу и сделав крутой поворот в ней. Потому что именно из-за лжи я потерял Вас.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Портрет</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Воспоминания живы, но стары,<br/>Как Ваш портрет в моем медальоне. <br/>О, Вы, чьи слова были так мудры,<br/>Они словно песнь в моем диктофоне. </p><p>Я не забыл; память не предалась року,<br/>Как выглядят ваши глазу милые черты.<br/>Без напряжения не существовать в моем сердце току,<br/>И я ослеп от вашей красоты. </p><p>Ах, если бы одна лишь прядь<br/>Та русая была б со мной,<br/>Быть может, я не был обречён так страдать,<br/>Оставшись наедине с самим собой. </p><p>Я сжёг когда-то ваш портрет,<br/>Надеясь на исчезновение чувств,<br/>Но их разыгрался только больший квартет,<br/>Квартет вдохновенно-неловких безумств.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Тревога</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Любви тревожная пора когда-то была и в жизни моей,<br/>И смерть ей настала от ярости мечей. <br/>Но труп тот восстал из лживого склепа,<br/>Повинуясь порывам страстного века.</p><p>Тревога со мной; от кости до кости<br/>Преследуя жадно и смело,<br/>Пытаясь храм моего спокойствия снести<br/>И делая это совсем не умело. </p><p>Тревожные мысли в тревожные дни<br/>Все быстрей и быстрей настигают. <br/>Ах, муза, назад мое сердце верни!<br/>Поэты от такого в отчаянье впадают.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Черные жуки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>...На часах 00:35. Ночь. ВЕСНА наступает все резче, однако даже она не в силах выбелить наступающую по ночам тьму. И в комнате черного цвета, наливающегося в помещение прямиком из окна, лежу я — пораженный и побежденный. <br/>Я не чувствую ни горечи, которая словно раствор соляной кислоты расщепляет тело, ни радости, якорем пронзающей чело раздосадованного счастьем моряка. <br/>Меня преследует чувство, что по мне и ВО МНЕ ползут они. Маленькие, мелкие черные как сажа насекомые. Они будто всегда были со мной и всегда будут, лишь по тем особенно черным ночам бодрствуя и мешая мне заснуть. <br/>Где бы я ни был, КОГДА бы я ни был, черные жуки будут преследовать меня всегда. и РАЗОРВЕТСЯ хранилище моей души от жалких, мерзейших воспоминаний, и умрет мое СЕРДЦЕ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Холодное утро</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Детерминистическим образом настало зимнее время года. С каждым днём утро наступало все позже и позже и каждый раз оставалось таким же холодным, как и раньше. <br/>Холод — смерть всего живого, так же как и погибель его нельзя избежать, так же как и зиму его диктует природный детерминизм.<br/>Холодно-смертельным утром стояла белая пелена тумана, мешавшая очам наблюдать все остальное. <br/>Я заблудился, не видя ничего, кроме кромешного белого тумана и отчаянно-замораживающего холода.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Возвращение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вчера я вновь увидел Вас. <br/>Глаза Ваши глядели уверенно и четко, не обращая на меня никакого внимания. Но как только Вы вошли в комнату, я замер от испуга, от смешанного коктейля тревоги, ужаса и восхищения. О, как прекрасны Вы были! Есть много слов в русском языке, но глаза мои разбегаются, когда я смотрю на самые прекрасные из них с целью найти такие, который подошли бы для Вашего описания. <br/>И сиренью расцветаю я при мысли о Вас. </p><p>И кажется, что мои чувства к Вам вернулись, будто никогда и не исчезали.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Поцелуй</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Весь опыт мой неотразим<br/>В стихах изведанных поэтов. <br/>Нет, он ничтожен, меня унизил,<br/>Как генерал младых кадетов. </p><p>Когда же повстречал я Вас,<br/>То жизнь с тоской непримиримой<br/>Предстала предо мной в анфас,<br/>Глаза ее неисчислимы. </p><p>И не было молитв глухих,<br/>Я не кричал: "Боже, помилуй!"<br/>Я лишь во снах своих<br/>Ваш поцелуй не смог забыть.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>